Hay Lin
Hay Lin is the guardian of air, from the Tv Show W.i.t.c.h. She along with the other guardians help to save earth as well as other planets from evil, all while managing a normal life. Powers Hay Lin is the Guardian of air in both the Comic and the TV Show and her signature color is silver, indigo, or periwinkle. While Taranee's uniform is more fit for mobility, Hay Lin's seems to put emphasis on grace and freedom. However, it is also the most revealing. It consists of a small, teal cropped top whose sleeves curl around her shoulders, and a knee-length skirt that splits at the sides, revealing most of her legs. A beaded cord is tied around the waistband, similar to how she wears skirts in her civilian clothes. She sports purple Mary Janes, as well, and unlike the other Guardians, who wear leggings, she wears turquoise and green socks. In the New Power Arc, her uniform seems to be loosely based on a cheongsam. Her top appears to be the upper half of a cheongsam mixed with a halter top. Her skirt has grown long and wispy, and the beaded cords are gone. Instead, they are replaced with matching purple bands that hug her rib area. She also has more bands around her arms, except these are teal colored, and she has black fingerless gloves. Her hair has grown longer and parts of it are styled into traditional Chinese buns. Elemental Abilities and Powers Hay Lin has the power over Air and can manipulate and control various aspects of said element, including wind and clouds, she can even turn her breath into a weapon for both versions. Hay Lin can move objects using her elemental power, and, in the comic book, she is the only member of the group who can fly both in and out of her Guardian form, but can temporarily give others the ability to fly. In the TV show, all the Guardians can fly, but still, Hay Lin is the one who can fly the highest and quickest among them. She can conjure clouds and even use her power to soundproof rooms, as she did in the Nerissa and Phobos Arcs, respectively. She can also create windstorms and tornadoes, though she does the latter more in the TV Show. In the TV show, Hay Lin has shown an ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. She can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the soundwaves that travel through the air. When she's excited, she involutary flies up (in the TV series). It should also be noted that Hay Lin has been known to talk to the Air and that it has even responded, in a sense. Advanced Elemental Abilities Hay Lin can recall a person's memories by listening to their favorite music and creating sonogramms with the sound to show them the images of their past, and also learn the history of an object by the sound it makes. She can also get the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. When she does this, she is feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched. In the TV Show, Hay Lin is the only one who can become invisible and make other things invisible. In the comics, all the girls can become invisible, and Will was actually the first one to find out how to do so. At some point Hay Lin has managed to do shape shifting. Also in the TV Show, she was capable of Empathic Precognition; if she's thinking strongly of someone before she sleeps, she can see what will happen to them in the future, like she did with Elyon before her coronation. With her friends by her side she can't give up. Once again, her grandmother, Yan Lin, who use to be the former guardian of Air also has the same exact powers as her granddaughter. When she becomes one with the air dragon in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes an air-like being with her pigtails swirling around her like a cyclone. Hay Lin, with her power over air has the ability to: *Aerokinesis: Power over Air and can manipulate aspects of said element *Conjure clouds (summoning them) *Create windstorms and tornadoes *Control temperature of air *Freeze people and objects *Create airbubbles for travelling underwater *Possess the power of Super Hearing *Recall other peoples memories *Make herself and others completely invisible *Use Empathic Precognition (Also seen as Premenitions) *Suck the air and wind out of living beings *Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures *Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element) *Greatly strengthened and amplified agility and flight *Create highly destructive windstorms, whirlwinds, tornadoes and storms. *Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will *Recall memories from the sounds of objects *Soundproof rooms *Shape shifting *Use wind to move objects *Use her breath as a weapon *Act as an empath *Read the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes *Transmute objects *'Invisibility' *Shoot silver beams of energy from her hands *Manipulate aspects of said element *Use her breath as ice *Use air shields *Shoot air blasts at her opponents *Use her breath as wind *Control air vortexes *Give others and herself the ability to fly *Communicate with the air *Explore the atomaphere and the memories of the past, depending on the location she's in *Near-immortality Hay Lin powers, as her status as a Guardian include: *Flight *Glamouring *Teleportation Trivia *She is in the same class as Irma and Taranee. *Her favorite subject in school is Art. *Her favorite colour is Sky Blue. *Hay Lin is the only member of W.I.T.C.H. that doesn't have a sibling. *Her hobbies are drawing, designing clothes, science fiction stuff, and collecting comic books. *She likes flying, a good comic book, and when she got away from her braces (although she got very used to them after a time). *She hates waitressing the customers in a busy time at The Silver Dragon. *She absolutely hates when a pin breaks while sewing. *Her favorite music is Karmilla and J-Pop. Gallery The Stone of Threbe.jpg The Stone of Threbe (2).jpg Wind.jpg Happy Birthday Will (4).jpg|Hay Lin in Chun Li's costume Stop the Presses.jpg Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Asian characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Magic Users Category:Daughters